Talk:Rago Fever
This is complete Charr doodoo. If you went out with a party of "noobs" (not newbies) and they freaked out about seeing the all-powerful Rago Kindlerock and went crazy for his autograph, that does not warrant an entry in the Wiki, because, guess what... Noobs do that all the time. Go to the UW with a group of noobs and watch the monk ignore all sanity and reason at the sight of his first Ecto dropping. He'll simply ignore healing and run into the Coldfire Nights to lay his hands on that ecto, as if it's going to vanish in the next 10 seconds (meanwhile causing a party wipe out). And of course, such blatant sarcasm in an article is unacceptable. --Karlos 07:26, 3 November 2005 (EST) :While Karlos is sometimes a bit stiff uppercrust proper, I have to agree on this one. If we want to have funny articles in the wiki, I'm not completely opposed to that, but it better be damn obvious which articles are serious and which ones are "Charr doodoo". As this article stands, I'd prefer it deleted. Should The Community decide that funny is worth preserving, fine, but let's make it Humor/RagoFever or something like that, to separate them. :Lastly, let's please not get into revert wars. I'm looking at you, Skuld. --JoDiamonds 09:00, 3 November 2005 (EST) ::Reverting your revert Skuld and your note Jo. This is what a delete template is for, it's to entice debate in the talk page about whether or not to delete this page. Don't remove it, Skuld. If you disagree with it, go ahead and talk about it. And no need to re-invent it either, Jo. --Karlos 09:17, 3 November 2005 (EST) :::While I do find this article amusing, I have never heard this term in game and I do not think the article is worth keeping. --Rainith 13:49, 3 November 2005 (EST) LOL If there could be a way for registered users to vote for articles for recommendation, I'd definitely recommend this one! (-: funniest article ever! --Ollj 07:59, 3 November 2005 (EST) ----- This Rago Fever is indeed a valid term, I say keep it. How curious. So something that occurs commonly in Guild Wars is not allowed to be expressed on a Guild Wars Wiki. Fine fine. Delete it. I'm sorry you've never heard the term Rago Fever. I really am. :I'm sorry you never tried to express your opinion with a method other than pouting. I really am. --Karlos 23:18, 3 November 2005 (EST) All you've done is bolstered my impression that wiki's made by the community are comprised of only the views and opinions of people who have enough time on there hands to win revert wars. You believe this wiki should be within certain parameters, ie only what the software does, and never what the players do, you have the time to enforce your will on everybody, get right on it. Try it in the Party strategies section where there are enough people to outnumber even you... go on... watch your ego take a beating. :Yes, let's talk about me, shall we? Better yet, how about we talk about your theories on Wiki sociodynamics. Perhaps that will make this article more relevant! Not. Don't mean to burst your bubble, but I actually wrote the party strategy article. :I am done with this thread. If you have more psychoanalysis or social studies to share with me, come to my talk page. We are no longer discussing the relevancy of this article even. --Karlos 00:01, 4 November 2005 (EST)